


Bright Birthdays

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: It's a dark, dark World [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthdays and stuff, Blind Dean, F/M, Female Dean, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if this deserves to be teen and up, Musician Dean, Rule 63, there are hints at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years later Sam went to college - Stanford, the little geek. Deanna was giving kids in town guitar and singing lessons. Cas was in his third year of studying medicine. It was horrible at first. There were more bad days and neither John nor Mary could help her without Sam in the house. She was having trouble adjusting to a life without her little ray of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Birthdays

Five years later Sam went to college - Stanford, the little geek. Deanna was giving kids in town guitar and singing lessons. Cas was in his third year of studying medicine. It was horrible at first. There were more bad days and neither John nor Mary could help her without Sam in the house. She was having trouble adjusting to a life without her little ray of sunshine.

She was having another bad day, screaming and pushing her parents away. The morning was almost cruel.

Now she was sitting on her bed playing 'She will be loved' and singing along because the memory of sunlight kept slipping away from her and she'd taught Sam this song when he had trouble with his now ex-girlfriend Ruby. She was almost aggressively trying to remember Sam's four year old face.

"...I've had you so many times but somehow I want more." She sang loudly.

"I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain…" She heard a deep voice sing along.

"Sammy?" She asked.

"Hey, Danna." Her brother answered and she shrieked, got off her bed and ran towards him. He caught her and spun her around.

"I've missed you" Deanna mumbled into his shirt.

"I can stay." Sam suggested. 

"No." Deanna said firmly.

"Can I stay?" She heard Cas say behind Sam.

"God, you're kidding, right?" She asked happily "Why are you both here?" She asked.

"It's your birthday, stupid." Cas said and Deanna let go of Sam and pulled Cas into her arms, kissing him.

"I love you." Cas mumbled and Deanna framed his face, pushing their foreheads together and closing her eyes.

"I see you." She said. It was cheesy, yes, but it was her way of showing Cas that he was as important to her as Sam. Cas pulled her even closer and whispered "You're beautiful." Deanna smiled and held him close.

 

The rest of the day was blindingly bright, Sam always stayed within one yard distance and Cas was always holding her hand. They were watching a Zeppelin concert in the evening, Deanna on Cas' lap, her feet resting against Sam's thigh and her face buried in Cas's shoulder. She hadn't been this happy in months.

"Cas?" She whispered into his neck, quiet enough for only him to hear.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"How about we go into my room?" She asked. Cas' grip tightened for a moment.

"I'd love that Idea." Cas mumbled into her ear. Deanna grinned and nipped at his neck before getting up.

"I'll go to bed." She said and took Cas' hand.

"You want me to come with you?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, as much as I've missed you, I haven't seen my boyfriend in four months. I doubt you'd like to witness that and stop pretending to gag." She said and Cas laughed because of course Sam had been pretending to gag.

"How do you always know?" Sam asked and now Deanna just laughed.

 

The next morning was the first good morning in months.

"Morning" Deanna mumbled, turning on the bed, landing on a cold mattress. 

"Cas?" she asked, sitting up. She fished around until she found Cas' shirt and stood up.

"Cas?" She asked again, stepping into the hallway. Nothing

"Dammit Cas, where are you?" She asked stepping onto the first of the fifteen steps.

"Danna?" Sam asked. 

"Have you seen Cas?" She asked back, turning and losing her balance. She shrieked and herd Sam's fast footsteps. Then she was in strong arms.

"Watch out." Cas mumbled into her ear. 

"You know how much she hates waking up alone!" Sam said angrily.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed." Cas said and steadied her on her feet again. "Are you very mad?" He asked. 

"Not if I get that breakfast right now." Cas laughed and picked her up, carrying her down the stairs.

"Of course, my love." He promised.

\- to be continued -


End file.
